1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to playing card tables and more particularly pertains to a new outdoor card table for preventing wind and other adverse weather conditions from removing playing cards from a recipient surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of playing card tables is known in the prior art. More specifically, playing card tables heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art playing card tables include U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,457; U.S. Patent Des. 281,178; U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,124; U.S. Patent Des. 355,316; U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,403; and U.S. Patent Des. 292,353.
In these respects, the outdoor card table according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing wind and other adverse conditions from removing playing cards from a recipient surface.